Time Changes working title
by Starrlight1812
Summary: Loosely based on the anime, the scouts have a young boy show up who's from the future! Who is he? and why are Beryl and her minions after him? Slightly AU, timelines altered, T rating may change. UPDATED FOR SPELLING ERROR!
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's something I've had in the works for a while now, just decided it was time to start posting it. Slightly AU, loosely based on the first and second seasons, without much of a timeline.

ENJOY!

"Oh! Why didn't somebody wake me up? OOOOOOHHHH I'M TOTALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL! Thanks for lunch Chad!" Rei added as she ran out the door, uncharacteristically late. Luna, the blue feline flowed curiously.

"So which battle stopped you from getting up this morning?" she asked, dropping down from the wall to Rei's shoulder.

"None," Rei panted, "I was meditating and did a fire reading last night. I've had a feeling for a few days now, but nothing has come of it."

Before Luna could say another word, she was thrown from Rei's shoulders and landed in a huff. Luna opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it when she realised that the pair had come across a boy, no older than eight. He was crying and calling for his mother.

_*This kid must be lost*_ Rei thought _*A great excuse for being late*_ She approached the child, her long black locks falling across her face.

"Are you lost? Can I help you find your mummy?" she asked.

"Go away and leave me alone! I don't need any help! Especially from a girl!" He poked out his tongue at Rei.

"What if I said I have a boyfriend who could help?" she thought quickly, lying about Darien. *_He'll back me up if we need it, boy would Serena be mad though*_ she nearly giggled at the thought, "Would you talk to me then? I can get him if you really need me to."

The child looked at Rei as if in deep contemplation. Finally he spoke.

"That depends on who he is- "he paused, "I'm looking for someone, but mummy and daddy have sent me to find them. I don't know what they really look like, but I do have pictures."

"Could I look at them? I promise I won't tell anyone," Rei smiled her most convincing smile. The boy relaxed visibly.

"Ok. But you promised."

When Rei saw the photos she was astounded. It was her friends and fellow Sailor Scouts in the middle of a battle with a youma. The girls looked a bit older, and judging by their expressions stronger, but you couldn't mistake the sailor fuku.

"Where did you get these?" she gasped.

"My mummy gave them to me before I left. She told me they would protect me…" he mumbled, taking back the pictures. He looked at Rei, looked at the pictures and then back again.

"Rei? Is that you? I almost didn't recognise you!" at those words the boy lunged at Rei, tackle hugging her.

Rei was shocked. She froze in place. She sent a psychic thread to Luna. *_Luna? What's this kid doing here? A little help?" _Rei struggled out of the boy's grasp.

"Hey kid, would you kindly tell me what's going on? You're kinds freaking me out."

"Sorry," the child said, "I forgot that you don't know me as well as I know you. I'll try not to do that again."

"Right," Rei shook her head, "Anyway, what's going on? Why are you here looking for me and my friends?" by this stage Rei had completely forgotten about school.

"They're your _friends_? I thought they were enemies?" the child looked hopelessly confused.

"One enemy we are fighting; or so it appears to be one enemy. Most of the girls look the same. Just get back to your story." Rei was getting impatient.

"where do I start?" the boy began to pace.

"How about your name and then start from the very beginning while we walk to my place? Grandpa's working so it should be deserted."

_*hopefully I can make some sense of all this_* Rei thought as they began to walk back to the temple.

And I'm gonna leave it here. I'm sorry for not updating Chronicals, I've been busy with work and life. I should have a new chapter for that out in the next few weeks. Any helpers would be much appreciated.

Ideas? Questions? Comments? PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna hear good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

So very sorry for the delay in updates, I sprained a ligament in my arm and haven't really been able to type in the last week and a bit… Still struggling, but I figured you'd waited long enough!

HUGE thanks to loveinthebattlefield, TropicalRemix and Sweetmaj010 for their reviews, I promise to try and update this one quickly, this fic is already finished, just needing to type it out…

Usual disclaimer applies, the ShadowLlord and Ronan are mine, mine I tell you! Miss Moon and her entourage however are not… at least in this lifetime

Notes in _italics_ are _thoughts and thought-speech_, everything else should be self-explanatory.

The boy spoke as the pair started walking to the temple.

"Well, my name is Respirios, but everyone calls me Ronan. I'm here because this guy called the shadow lord has kidnapped my mummy." Rei gasped.

_*THE Shadow Lord? Who'd she piss off to get kidnapped by him?*_

"Anyway," Ronan continued, "The Shadow Lord has been trying to hurt her since she was a girl around about your age. He went and though up this simple but stupid plan, and for the first time, it succeeded. And now the only way to get her back is by finding this 'crystal' and destroying him with its powers." (AN: kinda obvious what I'm talking about here)

"Is that all?" Rei motioned for the boy to continue.

"Almost. The only thing I failed to mention is that there's only one way to find these crystals."

"And that would be…" she trailed off letting the child speak.

"By collecting the legendary Reinbow Crystals and unleashing their power."

"Do you know where I might find these 'legendary' crystals?"

"That's why I need help. I know they're inside seven special people like you, that is with special powers, but these powers can be good or evil, or even just extraordinary human ability."

Rei thought for a moment as the pair approached the bottom of the stairs to Hirawaka Shrine.  
"But then, wouldn't the Dark Lord know about these people and the crystals?"

"Where I'm from, yes. Here and now, I'm pretty sure daddy told me that he knew of some power, but not the Reinbow Crystals."

Rei had to think about this sentence for a moment. She realised what the fires had been trying to tell her. The reason why she couldn't see the enemy was because…

"You're form the future aren't you?" she realised it as soon as she'd said it.

"As my daddy would say, that's a hole in one."

As the pair ascended the stairs, Rei contemplated what the boy had said. She was in big trouble, but needed to call the scouts in for this problem.

"Ronan, we're going to go inside, I want you to wash up while I make a few phone calls," she'd decided to call the girls in, but needed her usual contingency plan. Besides, she had no idea what this kid did and did not know.

"If you call the scouts won't they be at school?"

Rei looked at this ebony haired kid in shock. How in Selene's name did he know about the scouts? _*I guess he is from the future after all, and he did recognise me_* she thought rationally. She took a deep breath before replying to the child. She knew it would be a long day.

"Yeah, they will be," she checked her watch, "but it should be recess, so I should be able to contact them." She pushed a button on her wristwatch communicator, hoping her leader would be able to talk.

"Rei? What's up? Where do you need us?" Serena and Ami asked. It wasn't often that a call came in broad daylight, so something had to be up, "We can't find Lita, but we'll be able to get in contact with her soon." The leader of the senshi responded.

"Thanks," the fire scout nodded, "Listen, I need you to get down here as soon as you can. I'm at the shrine. I'll call the school with the usual excuse, but I want you to get here within the hour. Can you let Mina know?"

"Sure, we'll grab Lita and we're on our way," the screen went blank as Serena ended the communication. Rei walked into her room to use the secure line she kept. It was handy having a father in politics sometimes.

"Crossroads Junior High, how may I help you?" the secretary answered.

"Uh, hello. I need to get Lita Kino, Serena Tsukino and Amy Mizuno in year 9a out of their classes and down to the Hirawaka Shrine immediately."

"Is there a reason for this? Miss?"

"Hino, My father is the politician everyone is talking about at the moment?"

"Ah yes, and why do you need these girls?"

"These three have been requested specifically by my father for a meeting to discuss the differences between young women in today's society. Apologies for the last minute notice, he was not sure if he would make it today or in the next week."

"Right away Miss Hino. Are the girls to be picked up?"

"No, they know the way."

"I shall send them immediately."

"Thank you, my father would very much appreciate this. I would hope that with the speediness of your ability to get these girls here he will make the school seem much better in the next edition of the magazine."

"O- of course. We thank him for being so generous."

Twenty minutes later, almost everyone had arrived at the temple, all curious to see what Rei had for them. It never happened when she needed to call upon her father's influence to get the senshi together.

To answer your quesiton, yes Ronan is from the future... who's kid? kinda obvious, but if you don't know it will be brought up soon...

I feel bad leaving it here this time folks, it's nearly 11pm and I really should have been asleep hours ago. I promise to update as soon as my arm feels up to another typing session.

As always READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, bout time I updated for you

Special thanks to bibbiesparks, Raawiya and TropicalRemixfor you reviews, I appreciate it!

To answer the format and spelling error for previous chapters, my computer and I have decided we don't like each other. I had to reformat everything while I was at work the other day, and I hope I've corrected most of my errors… Yell at me if something still doesn't look right.

As for Rei, she's gonna stay this way until I manage to get around to doing a re-write of this fic. I wrote this one when I was 14, I'm now 22.

I also need to let you know that Serena knows she's the princess, the scouts don't. Yet… it will make more sense in the coming chapters.

The senshi don't belong to me… yet…

"So Rei, what's up?" Lita, the tall brunette asked.

"Yes, I've just missed my advanced calculus class," Ami, the blunette said.

"Of course, only you'd be worried about class Ami," Rei sneered, "It's not like it's important _scout business_ or anything."

"I was only saying…" she trailed off, blushing at the fact that she was more worried about her class than official scout business. She thought about it for a moment, and realised that it must have been something urgent to pull the girls away from school, especially if she had to use her status as the daughter of a famous politician to do so.

"This is more important than some maths class!" Rei was bad when she got fired up, "Anyway, this kid just showed up out of nowhere. He knows who I am, and I don't mean the temple priestess me either."

Amy and Lita looked at Rei stunned. _*well this does explain why we were let out of school* _Amy thought.

"HEY GUYS! Sorry I'm late!" Serena yelled, running up the temple steps. She came screeching to a stop at the top, lost her balance and tripped forward, landing in a sprawled heap, "AAAAAHHHH! It hurts! It hurts!" she wailed, her long blonde pigtails tangling up in her legs, tripping her a second time. This time she landed on her backside. She wailed a little more. Rei turned red with impatience.

"Serena! Quit whining and get up of the huge butt of yours! I was about to say something important before you rudely interrupted me!"

"Who are you calling huge? Have you seen your butt in a mirror lately?" Serena retorted, temporarily forgetting the pain she was crying about only moments earlier. She stuck her tongue out at the priestess.

"Why you little brat! Is this what I get for getting you of all people out of class? I should just send you back there!" Rei crossed her arms and blew a raspberry at her leader. This began a full blown raspberry war between the senshi of fire and her lunarian counterpart. Ami pulled a book out of her bag ,found a comfy spot on a stair and began to read. Lita simply watched for the entertainment.

"Seems like I haven't missed anything yet," Mina mumbled as she approached the group, "Hey Lita, how long have they been at it?"

"Only a couple of minutes. Do you think we should stop them?"

"Nah," Mina giggled, "This is way too much fun to watch."

Meanwhile, Ami had finished the chapter in her book and decided enough was enough. If she was missing class, she wasn't going to wait for Rei and Serena to stop fighting. It would never happen.

"Enough!" She yelled. Serena and Rei stopped, Serena's head locked in Rei's arm. Ami had to take a breath to stop herself from giggling at the sight. After all, she never yelled, "Don't we have some business to attend to?"

"Oh, right."

"Sorry Rei."

"Sorry Serena," Rei said begrudgingly, she was enjoying their fight. She took a deep breath, calmed herself and told the girls of the boy who knew her identity.

"So does he have any idea about the rest of us?" Serena asked, scared of losing her ability to act normal.

"No clue," Rei responded, "But I think he's the reason why I haven't been sleeping. I suggest we keep our thoughts to ourselves though, this kid seems psychic. Nothing would surprise me less than finding out he has power and there's something after him."

"Well, let's not waste any more time then. I wanna meet this kid!" Serena bounced towards the shrine's entrance excited and hopeful that this was just some kid who got lost. She knew better but it was ok to hope, right?

Sorry to leave it here folks, I'll be updating this again in the next few days, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for this story to move forward a little more…

By the way, Happy Australia Day! Hope all the Aussies reading this enjoyed their holiday! I did!


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm getting better at finding the time to type now that my arm doesn't hurt as much anymore!**

**Next chapter here we go! Usual disclaimer applies… Apologies if this starts sounding far-fetched, but these girls needed powers for this to work…**

After making their introductions, the senshi listened to the child's story.

"You mean to tell me you're from the future?" Ami asked, awed.

"Uh huh, Plu sent me. She said it was safer that way."

"Plu?"

"Uh, I'm not supposed to say. She said to say you'll find out soon enough," the child replied, his fringe getting in his eyes. The child looks to Rei as if to ask a question and thought the better of it.

*_Rei* _Serena used her telepathic ability to converse with her scouts, _*does he know about our true identities? *_

*_He knows we have power, not sure on the full extent. Shall we play it as if he knows we have power, but not our identities? This kid seems smart enough, and I feel we can trust him*_ Rei looked back at her leader, replying via their link.

"This is sooo cool!" Mina exclaimed continuing the conversation whilst Serena and Rei conversed, "I always wondered if we could go to the future!"

"Uh, Mina," Ami stopped her, "_WE_ won't be going anywhere."

"Yeah Mina!" Lita concurred.

"But the future isn't fun anymore," Ronan said sadly, wiping a tear that started to form from his eye, "The Dark Lord and his minions are running loose on the streets, seeking out and destroying every plant, animal and building it their sights if they even think it has been touched by mummy's power."

"That sounds awful!" Serena cooed. She found she had a protective inkling about this child, almost as if she knew him. He looked awfully like her boyfriend.

"I mean, we've had dealings with the Dark Lord and his minions before, there was this one time we thought we were goners for sure, but then Serena used her power and combined with ours we managed to-" Rai stopped short, "But I've said too much already."

"That one time doesn't make up for years of torture and deaths by the millions. My whole family is dead besides my mum, and last time I was able to check all the bounty hunters left were after me. Some of them may have followed me here, even though Plu said we should have been safe."

"Well," Serena said, suddenly wishing she could pick this boy up and hug him and never let him go, "If they've followed you here, they won't last long, right girls?"

"Right!" came the chorus from the four senshi.

"Now," Serena turned to the boy, who looked like he was ready to drop from exhaustion, after all, it had been a long day, "Ronan, did your mummy say anything about her power? Or her special Talent? Do you know what she can do?"

"Mummy is psychic. I've always been told she had another power but no-one ever told me what it was. There are lots of stories about how great she is though no-one ever told me anything. They always said I'm too young to know about mummy's past."

"Sounds like you have an idea, care to share it with us Ronan?" Lita was kinda cluey about these things.

"Yeah, but I think I need to figure it out before I share it if that's ok?" the child replied, sounding like he'd been through enough. The child looked like he was about to fall asleep where he was sitting, his shoulders drooped, and he stifled a yawn as he spoke. Serena noticed this and moved closer to the boy, wrapping a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, you look tired. How about you come back to my place and we'll pick this conversation up later," she pointedly looked at the scouts sending a message to tell them they would have another meeting without the child once he was asleep.

"Yeah," Lita agreed, "Ronan, you should rest, we can always help you later once you've had a chance to adjust. We'll help you!" she finished with a thumb's up sign.

"What Lita said," Mina also agreed, putting up her signature 'v' sign, "Get some sleep kiddo!"

"I'll go get your stuff from the main temple Ronan, you can stay with Serena, I'm sure we can come up with a story for you later," Rei opened the paper door and put her shoes on, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Moments later, the girls heard a stifled cry for help. They rushed to see what the problem was.

**Ok, so I'm mean, leaving a cliffie… I'll try and update ASAP. As always read and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY about the long delay in updates! If you haven't already looked at my profile, I'm currently without internet, so I'm uploading this at work… **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and to those watching this story! When I get a chance to I will answer questions and respond to each of you, it's just that my mobile is my only source of the internet outside of work sad I know.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

The senshi looked up alarmed.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like Rei!" Lita said, rushing to the door.

The girls followed the brunette outside and found a hideous creature holding onto Rei's neck and face. Its green scaly claws reminded you of a dragon, but its body was obscured by Rei. The poor priestess couldn't move without being harmed in one way or another.

The senshi were helpless. With an innocent nearby, they couldn't transform; and the girls really didn't want to reveal to the Dark Moon that they actually had power outside of their scout form. Serena sent out a psychic cry for help, whilst reassuring Rei that everything would be fine. The cry was answered by a reassuring nudge from Serena's boyfriend. Meanwhile, the creature spoke, its jaws moving at an angle that really didn't seem possible.

" Respirios, how nice of you to drop into the past. My master thought you of all people would have been smart enough to stay with him and follow his lead."

"NEVER!" the child cried, "Never will I surrender to Him! Not even if we were the last people in the entire Galaxy!" Ronan's ebony hair covered the anguish he felt.

"He doesn't want you alive anymore, _child_," it sneered, throwing acidic spittle towards the unprotected group. Amy automatically put up a magical shield to protect them, but the group jumped away regardless.

"Aha, so you have found them. Thank you child. You really have done my Master's bidding, albeit unwittingly. I wondered why I found you here of all places. Now I know. You have found them," the monster sniffed at Rei's hair. The girl whimpered, she really didn't want to be in the position she was in, "Ahh, yes, I can smell the power. I might just take this morsel back to master's lair for him to sample at his leisure."

"You wouldn't dare! Leave her alone!"

"A touchy subject I see, we maybe I should-" the monster's rambling was cut short by a rose cutting one of the hands holding Rei in place. The monster drew back in agony.

"Mind if I crash this party?" A figure in black said, his cape billowing in an unknown breeze (AN: I always wondered why they felt the need for all the characters to show up with wind announcing their arrival).

"Take your time, Tuxedo Mask," Serena smiled, glad that backup had arrived. Although she was the leader of the scouts, the ill-fated teenage Sailor Senshi that were dedicated to protecting the galaxy, she was unable to transform in front of an innocent child. It would break almost every rule the girls had.

"Uh, Serena," Ronan grabbed the hem of the blonde's skirt, tugging it down to his level, "Why haven't you transformed?" he whispered in her ear when she leant down to chat to the child.

"Umm? How did you know?" she asked puzzled, "On second thoughts, now's not the time. We'll talk later. Senshi?" Serena called, "Transform!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mercury!"

"Venus!"

"Moon Prisim!"

"POWER!" the scouts shouted in unison. Even before the bright lights had faded signalling the transformation was complete, Ronan was hiding back inside the temple and all you could hear was the sounds of something whizzing through the air. There was no longer a need to yell the power-up phrase for some of their attacks, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter both had mastered the elementary attacks and no longer needed them. Sailor Moon's tiara flew out of Serena's hand, whilst the others began to follow suit. A bolt of lightning surrounded the tiara, and all you could hear were the cries of the other two senshi.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"

The monster, having let go of the defenceless Rei, had nowhere to turn. His cries echoed in the small courtyard that was the temple.

"Well that was easy. Well done Senshi!" Tuxedo mask called from his vantage point on a stone wall. At this he jumped off the wall and disappeared.

"Typical, won't even say goodbye to his girlfriend." Serena mumbled after he disappeared, also wondering why it was so simple to defeat the monster.  
_*Keep a sharp eye out girls,*_ Serena sent out a message to her team, worried that this wasn't the end of the day's battles, _*I think there will be more shortly.*_

_*Yeah,*_ a small male voice said.

"Huh? Who was that?" Rei nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Me," Ronan replied meekly. Sorry I intruded on your conversation, but I am psychic you know. It's in all the Royal blood, "What? Don't tell me you didn't know that only royalty could utilise mind-speak."

"So you're royalty? From _where_ exactly? I mean we know you're from the future, but now that the cat's out of the bag, sorry Luna!" Ami added, "Where are you from?"

"Can't tell you that. Plu won't let me. I can say that mummy and daddy are royalty. That would technically make me a prince," the child said with a bit of a royal pout. He puffed his chest up proudly, "And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save my mummy and the future!"

**Well, that's the lot for today. I think this is a nice break in the chapter, and I have another update for you around the corner!**

**Starr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm back! No excuses coz they suck, and the only thing original about this story is the plot… and Ronan… he's mine **

A few hours after the battle, and Ronan had been introduced to Serena's family, and with a little bit of magical convincing he was to stay with the Tsukino household. Ronan and Serena flopped down on the blonde teenager's bed, exhausted after their encounter with the monster. The pair was silent and soon you could hear soft snores coming from the young boy, obviously tired after the experience he had. Serena got lost in her thoughts, wondering about her boyfriend, when she would see him next without fighting the new monsters, who this kid was, and what she was going to do about this new threat to the relative peace on Earth. Somewhere along the line she too dozed off.

Serena's nap was short-lived. Her communicator's incessant beeping jolted her out of her rather enjoyable dream of her beloved.

"Alright, alright," she mumbled, "I'm up. What's up?" she grumbled into the screen.

"SERENA, we leave you alone for one minute with the kid and we find you sleeping on the job!" Rei's disgruntled voice yelled out of the small device.

"What do you mean Rei," Serena asked, confused, "Ronan's right-" the princess stopped short as she really woke up and realised the boy wasn't in sight.

"He's here! And in trouble! Get to the park, NOW!" Rei screamed into her communicator before terminating the conversation.

_*hold on Ronan, I'm coming! Just try hold them there for me ok?*_ Serena sent to the child hoping he would hear her psychic call, her heart sitting in her throat, silently praying the child would be ok when she arrived She felt a small nudge from the child, reassuring her he would hold out without words. A soft pink light illuminated the blonde teen's bedroom, and moments later Sailor Moon jumped out of the window, leaping from local rooftops to get to the battle as quickly as she could.

The arrival of the senshi of the moon heralded a surprised youma, and an unconscious Ronan. Serena stopped to survey the scene before she made her fist move. Skipping her usual corny speech, Sailor Moon dropped down from the treetop where she was hiding, talking the dark blue monster to the ground before rushing to join her fellow scouts for an extremely short brief.

"What has he done to him?" Serena growled.

"Nothing that will hurt him yet, Miss Moon," the response came from the ground, as the monster slowly stood and regained its balance.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for games, I wanna go back to my bed. So tell me, why are you here? And what do you want with the boy?"

"Respirous is the Queen's child. It is my master's wish to exterminate this Prince-child himself," whilst speaking, the 7-foot monster bent down and hefted the boy onto his shoulder.

"Which Queen are you talking about?" Sailor Mars interjected with a little more force than her usual fiery self would allow. She moved into a position where she could attack, powering up her fireballs, but not letting them go. She knew she didn't have a clean shot at the monster, and she wasn't about to let an innocent child get hurt. She growled as the monster answered.

"Why, Queen Star of course!" the monster chuckled, his jaws making him sound harsh and guttural.

_*But that's my last name! They don't know I'm the princess! Even the scouts don't know!*_ Sailor Moon thought to herself in shock.

"Enough! What good would it do to your cause if you killed the prince? Don't you already have the Queen?" Sailor Jupiter snarled, readying her lightning bolt. If only she could get a clear shot!

"But the power of two is greater than each on their own. My master wants power! And he shall have it!" The monster jumped up high, and would have gotten away except for a red rose that hit the tail of the brute which cause it to let go of the child. A blur of black was all you could see in the night's sky which caught the child and landed safely near the Sailor Scouts.

"Tuxedo Mask! Thank you!" Sailor Moon gushed. Meanwhile, Mars and Jupiter let fly with their attacks, harming the youma even further. Sailors Mercury and Venus also combined attacks to hold the creature in place.

"I'll be back, you meddling kids! My master will not allow for this!" the monster teleported away before Sailor Moon had time to charge her wand to defeat it.

"Lucky little sod," Moon grumbled, "I'll get you next time!" she yelled at nothing in particular. She turned to her senshi, "thanks guys, sorry he got away."

"Serena," Rai whined, "I really didn't want to get out of bed at this hour to come save some kids butt! Next time chain him to the bed or something!"

"I know, I know. He's completely out of it now. Ami could you-"

"Already run a scan and he's asleep. He'll wake up in the morning with a sore head, but he should be fine," the Mercurian scout interrupted, "But I do agree with Rei on this one. He needs to be watched. I was studying you know."

"I get the picture. I'll make sure he doesn't leave my sight. No how about we head to bed and talk about this tomorrow. Thank Selene it's a Saturday!"

The girls agreed and went their separate ways. Tuxedo Mask de-transformed and offered to walk Serena home. Ronan didn't stir once, even when Darien placed the child into his bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"He reminds me of someone," Darien whispered.

"Yeah," Serena softly replied, leaning into her boyfriend's shoulder, "he kinda looks like you, but in miniature. Do you think-?"

"Don't even think about it. I don't think I want the answer to that question," the ebony haired hero shook his head softly, "I think that's better left alone."

"You know, don't you? After the battle today and how he looks."

"Yeah, I think I do. I need some space to think about this though. I guess this means we're stuck together, eh meatball head?" Serena nudged her partner.

"I thought we were past name calling love. We will need to tell the scouts," she brushed aside a stray hair.

"Can it wait? Do they really need to know that you're the princess? I _really_ don't want pyro getting on my case about the whole you hurt her speech she used to do."

"Alright, but if the need arises-"

"We'll them when the time is right. Not until then. Now, are you going to bed or am I going to have to tuck you in?" Darien devilishly queried.

"Enough, I'm going of my own accord. Could you imagine if my dad-"

"Stop," the male shuddered at the thought of Serena's dad with his shotgun chasing him down the street again, "Good point. Goodnight my love, sweet dreams. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Lunch at the arcade sound good to you?"

Serena hugged her prince tightly, supressing the need to squeal at spending some quality time with her partner.

"Of course I'll see you then. Goodnight my prince."

**So there you have it folks, the next chapter. I've started revealing things for you. So what's in store for Ronan? And I'm not gonna spoil it for you, but you should have now worked out who Ronan is… I'm not sure if Rini will feature at all in this story, but I'm fairly certain there will eventually be a sequel based off the Black Moon series. As far as the length of this particular story? Who knows… I'm thinking I'll be lengthening the chapters a little though, what do you think?**

**Tell me what you think. Questions? Comments? READ AND REVIEW people! I thrive on your input, the good the bad and the ugly are all welcome. **

**I'll be back as soon as I can get away with uploading this at work again with the next instalment. The scouts have a pow wow, and there might be a little Sere/Dare action going on as well! **

**Starr**


End file.
